Falta de conciencia en los adolescentes sobre la planificación familiar
thumb|left|96pxMarco Teórico: '' ''¿Cuando se empezó hablar sobre la planificación familiar? Planificación familiar es el conjunto de prácticas -que pueden ser utilizadas por una mujer, un hombre o una pareja de potenciales progenitores- orientadas básicamente al control de la reproducción mediante el uso de métodos anticonceptivos en la práctica de relaciones sexuales. Este control o planificación puede tener como objetivo engendrar o no descendientes[1] [2] y, en su caso, decidir sobre el número de hijos,[3] el momento y las circunstancias -sociales, económicas y personales- en las que se desea tenerlos.thumb|98px Bibliografía de la pregunta nº 1 ¿Cuando se empezó hablar y crear los métodos anticonceptivos? Método anticonceptivo o método contraceptivo ' es aquel que impide o reduce significativamente las posibilidades de una fecundación en mujeres fértiles que mantienen relaciones sexuales de carácter heterosexual. Los métodos anticonceptivos contribuyen decisivamente en la toma de decisiones sobre el control de la natalidad (número de hijos que se desean o no tener), la prevención de embarazos, así como en la disminución del número de embarazos no deseados y embarazos en adolescentes.[1] [2] Los métodos que se administran después de mantener relacione '.http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Relaciones_sexuales' La Organización Mundial de la Salud (OMS) ha establecido recomendaciones en relación a los criterios médicos para elegir el uso de uno u otro método anticonceptivo. Los criterios han sido desarrollados por la OMS junto con grupos, organizaciones e individuos de todos los continentes del mundo. Estos criterios pretenden garantizar que las mujeres y los hombres de todo el mundo tengan acceso a servicios de planificación familiar seguros y de alta calidads sexuales se denominan anticonceptivos de emergencia. ¿Cuántos métodos anticonceptivos hay en el mundo? '' ''Métodos de barrera' Preservativo Diafragma Capuchón cervical LeaContraceptivum ''Métodos químicos'Espermicida (químico)' ''Métodos hormonales'' Artículo principal: ''Anticoncepción hormonal Píldora anticonceptiva Anticonceptivo subdérmico Píldora trifásica Hormonas inyectables Anillo vaginal Parches anticonceptivos Métodos anticonceptivos físico-biológicos' Dispositivo intrauterino Métodos anticonceptivos permanentes'' Artículo principal: '' Esterilización (medicina) Ligadura de trompas Vasectomía Histerectomía: extracción del útero o matriz.[9] No se considera un método anticonceptivo aunque esta operación impida la concepción.[10] Métodos anticonceptivos naturales'' Artículo principal: ''Métodos anticonceptivos naturales Método Ogino-Knaus Método Billings Método de la temperatura basal Método sintotérmico thumb|left|58px¿Cómo se puede hacer una planificación familiar? En un comienzo, cuando el término de planificación familiar se empezó a utilizar, creo cierto desconcierto entre mucha gente; pero hoy en día la persona no puede efectuar su vida con normalidad si no la planifica. El planificar el área reproductiva, es muy importante, ya que así optaremos a una calidad de vida mejor. La planificación familiar es el control racional de la población realizado a nivel familiar. La pareja, a través de un dialogo abierto, hace una programación tratando de establecer el número de hijos que desea tener, tomando en cuenta los intervalos que deben existir entre cada uno de ellos, teniendo presente algunos factores, como el emocional, social y el económico. El embarazo es un hecho que conduce a la mujer a un sentimiento de alegría enorme, o bien en algunos casos a un estado de desesperación, el planificarse adecuadamente hace que la mujer vea en la maternidad un hecho de felicidad pura, resultando así gratificante la llegada de ese nuevo ser. Si la pareja decide tener un hijo, la mujer debe someterse a distintos exámenes médicos, para cerciorarse que está sana y que su embarazo tiene buenas posibilidades. La planificación familiar comprende también a las parejas que no pueden tener hijos y los desean, como es el caso de las que son infértiles, a estas se les orienta para tratar de resolver el problema, o para la adopción. En caso de que la pareja decide no tener hijos, deberá consultar al médico acerca de que método anticonceptivo es mejor para ellos. Hoy en día es mucho el interés de las parejas conocer los métodos que existen, cómo pueden utilizarlos, que ventajas ofrecen y que complicaciones pueden existir en su empleo. En realidad no existe ningún método ideal para hombres o mujeres de ninguna edad. Por ello es necesario escoger el que mejor se adapte a la edad, manera de pensar, tipo de relación sexual y organismo de cada persona y cada pareja, para que se acerque más al ideal. ¿Qué es una familia?'' ''La familia, según la Declaración Universal de los Derechos Humanos, es el elemento natural y fundamental de la sociedad y tiene derecho a la protección de la sociedad y del Estado.[1] Los lazos principales que definen una familia son de dos tipos: vínculos de afinidad derivados del establecimiento de un vínculo reconocido socialmente, como el matrimonio[2] —que, en algunas sociedades, sólo permite la unión entre dos personas mientras que en otras es posible la poligamia—, y vínculos de consanguinidad, como la filiación entre padres e hijos o los lazos que se establecen entre los hermanos que descienden de un mismo padre. También puede diferenciarse la familia según el grado de parentesco entre sus miembros. No hay consenso sobre la definición de la familia. Jurídicamente está definida por algunas leyes, y esta definición suele darse en función de lo que cada ley establece como matrimonio. Por su difusión, se considera que la familia nuclear derivada del matrimonio heterosexual es la familia básica. Sin embargo las formas de vida familiar son muy diversas, dependiendo de factores sociales, culturales, económicos y afectivos. La familia, como cualquier institución social, tiende a adaptarse al contexto de una sociedad. Esto explica, por ejemplo, el alto número de familias extensas en las sociedades tradicionales, el aumento de familias mono parentales en las sociedades industrializadas y el reconocimiento legal de las familias homoparentales en aquellas sociedades cuya legislación ha reconocido el matrimonio homosexual. ¿Por qué los adolecentes hoy en día no saben que es una planificación familiar? Porque ningún organismo o plantel se ha encargado de dar charlas o talleres a los adolecentes o hasta los mismos adultos sobre como planificar la vida, como estar capacitado para tener un hijo, como cuidarse de una enfermedad etc. '' 'thumb|left|88px¿Quienes integran la familia?' ''Una familia puede estar formada por personas que conviven en la misma casa y que tienen una relación de parentesco consanguíneo (padre e hija, madre e hijo, hermanos, abuela-nieto, tías-sobrinos, entre otras). Otro tipo de familia es la que se forma por decisión propia (esposo-esposa, padres sustitutos, hijos adoptivos). Si observamos a nuestro alrededor nos daremos cuenta de que existe una diversidad de formas para integrar una familia. Historia de la planificación familiar La historia de la planificación familiar en el mundo, y particularmente en México, reúne numerosos acontecimientos y anécdotas que conviene conocer, para entender la génesis y el desarrollo en el tiempo de la metodología anticonceptiva, que ha permitido adecuar la conducta sexual de la humanidad, y consecuentemente ha contribuido a mejorar las condiciones de su salud reproductiva y de su bienestar familiar, así como a reducir su crecimiento indiscriminado. Al conmemorarse en este año el vigesimoquinto aniversario de la promulgación de la Ley General de Población, que ordenó realizar programas de planificación familiar a los servicios educativos y de salud pública de nuestro país, es oportuno referir los antecedentes que dieron origen a ese precepto legal, así como sus impactos en la salud. .. Los Métodos Anticonceptivos han sido usados por el hombre desde la prehistoria, algunos son muy antiguos como el condón y otros más recientes como los hormonales. En nuestros días antes de recomendar un método anticonceptivo a nuestros usuarios debemos tener en cuenta tanto los conocimientos recientes sobre estos temas, las latitudes en que estamos prestando nuestros servicios y la situación epidemiológica de nuestros días en relación a las Enfermedades de Transmisión Sexual. ''Descriptores DeCS: métodos anticonceptivos, control de la natalidad, planificación familiar, salud reproductiva, calidad de vida. ''Abstract: The Birth-control Methods have been used by the man from the prehistory; some are very old as the condom and other more recent ones as the hormonal ones. In our days before recommending a birth-control method to our users should keep so much in mind the knowledge recent envelope these topics, the latitudes in that we are lending our services and the epidemic situation of our days in relation to the Illnesses of Sexual Transmission. Describers DeCS: birth-control methods, control of the nasality, family planning, reproductive health, quality of life. 'Fueron variados los métodos anticonceptivos que desde épocas remotas el hombre a usado para el control de la natalidad y la planificación familiar. Hoy enfocamos su uso teniendo en cuenta el concepto de salud reproductiva y calidad de vida.' La anticoncepción fue considerada durante muchos años como algo obsceno y relacionado con la prostitución ; se considera a Condorcet el “padre de la planificación familiar” por sus argumentos demográficos y a Margaret Sanger la “madre” por sus argumentos relacionados con la salud reproductiva y los derechos humanos; ha sido dura la historia de la anticoncepción desde que surgieron los primeros conceptos hasta nuestros días; no fue hasta después de la segunda guerra mundial que los políticos y gobernantes comenzaron a prestar atención al programa de planificación familiar y ello motivado por el desmedido crecimiento que experimentó la población mundial. '¿'Quién hiso el primer método anticonceptivo?' ''Luis Ernesto Mira montes Cárdenas'' (1925 - 2004), inventor del primer anticonceptivo oral, fue un químico mexicano nacido en Tepic, Nayarit el 16 de marzo de 1925 y falleció en la Ciudad de México el 13 de septiembre del año 2004. Estudió la preparatoria en la Escuela Nacional Preparatoria de la UNAM, Licenciatura en Química en la UNAM y fue investigador co-fundador del Instituto de Química de esa misma Universidad, realizando investigación en el área de la Química Orgánica.[1] Fue profesor de la Facultad de Química de la UNAM, Director y profesor de la Escuela de Química de la Universidad Iberoamericana, y subdirector de Investigación Básica del Instituto Mexicano del Petróleo (IMP). Fue miembro de diversas sociedades científicas, entre las que destacan la American Chemical Society, el Instituto Mexicano de Ingenieros Químicos (México), el Colegio Nacional de Ingenieros Químicos y Químicos, la Sociedad Química de México, el American Institute of Chemical Engineers y la New York Academy of Sciences. thumb|left|72pxMarco conceptual: 1) Familia: Los lazos principales que definen una familia son de dos tipos: vínculos de afinidad derivados del establecimiento de un vínculo reconocido socialmente, como el matrimonio. 2) Planificar: es un proceso gradual y vital, por el que se establece el esfuerzo necesario para cumplir con los objetivos de un proyecto en un tiempo u horario que se debe cumplir para que la planificación sea exitosa. En este proceso permite además, refinar los objetivos que dieron origen al proyecto. 3) Talleres: es propiamente el espacio donde se realiza un trabajo manual o artesano, como el taller de un pintor o un alfarero, un taller de costura o de elaboración de alfajores, etc. 4) Adolecente: según la OMS, es el período comprendido entre los 10 y 19 años. La pubertad o adolescencia inicial es la primera fase, comienza normalmente a los 10 años en las niñas y a los 11 en los niños y llega hasta los 14-15 años. 5) Comunicación: es el proceso mediante el cual se puede transmitir información de una entidad a otra. Los procesos de comunicación son interacciones mediadas por signos entre al menos dos agentes que comparten un mismo repertorio designos y tienen unas reglas semióticas comunes. 6) Sida:' (acrónimo de síndrome de inmunodeficiencia adquirida'') es una enfermedad que afecta a los humanos infectados por el VIH. Se dice que una persona padece de sida cuando su organismo, debido a la inmunodeficiencia provocada por el VIH, no es capaz de ofrecer una respuesta inmune adecuada contra las infecciones 7) '''Salud: (del latín "salus, -ūtis") es el estado de completo bienestar físico, mental y social, y no solamente la ausencia de infecciones o enfermedades ligeras, fuertes o graves, según la definición de la Organización Mundial de la Salud realizada en su constitución de 1946. 8) Vida: (latín: vita)[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Etimolog%C3%ADas ?'''], desde el punto de vista de la biología, que es el más usado, hace alusión a aquello que distingue a los reinosanimal, vegetal, hongos, protistas, arqueas y bacterias del resto de manifestaciones de la naturaleza. Implica las capacidades de nacer, crecer, reproducirse y morir, y, a lo largo de sucesivas generaciones, evolucionar 9) '''Sexualidad: es el conjunto de condiciones anatómicas, fisiológicas y psicológico-afectivas que caracterizan cada sexo. También es el conjunto de fenómenos emocionales, de conducta y de prácticas asociados a la búsqueda del placer sexual, que marcaran de manera decisiva al ser humano en todas y cada una de las fases determinantes de su desarrollo en la vida. 10) Sexo: '''A nivel puramente biológico, el sexo es un mecanismo mediante el cual los humanos, al igual que cualquier otra especie animal y vegetal evolucionada, se repro.. ''Marco legal:'' ''Artículos de la lopna:'' ''Artículo 33''. Derecho a ser Protegidos contra Abuso y Explotación Sexual. Todos los niños y adolescentes tienen derecho a ser protegidos contra cualquier forma de abuso y explotación sexual. El Estado garantizará programas permanentes y gratuitos de asistencia y atención integral a los niños y adolescentes que hayan sido víctimas de abuso o explotación sexual. ''Artículo 34.'' ''Servicios Forenses. El Estado debe asegurar servicios forenses con personal especialmente capacitado para atender a los niños y adolescentes, principalmente para los casos de abuso o explotación sexual. '''Siempre que sea posible, estos servicios deberán ser diferentes de los que se brinda a las personas mayores de dieciocho años. ''Artículo 38'.'' ''Prohibición de Esclavitud, Servidumbre y Trabajo Forzoso. Ningún niño o adolescente podrá ser sometido a cualquier forma de esclavitud, servidumbre o trabajo forzoso. ''Artículo 43. Derecho a Información en Materia de Salud. Todos los niños y adolescentes tienen derecho a ser informados y educados sobre los principios básicos de prevención en materia de salud, nutrición, ventajas de la lactancia materna, estimulación temprana en el desarrollo, salud sexual y reproductiva, higiene, saneamiento sanitario ambiental y accidentes. Asimismo, tiene el derecho de ser informado de forma veraz y oportuna sobre su estado de salud, de acuerdo a su desarrollo. El Estado, con la participación activa de la sociedad, debe garantizar programas de información y educación sobre estas materias, dirigidos a los niños, adolescentes y sus familias. Artículo 44. Protección de la Maternidad. El Estado debe proteger la maternidad. A tal efecto, debe garantizar a todas las mujeres servicios y programas de atención, gratuitos y de la más alta calidad, durante el embarazo, el parto y la fase post natal. Adicionalmente, debe asegurar programas de atención dirigidos específicamente a la orientación y protección del vínculo materno-filial de todas las niñas y adolescentes embarazadas o madres. Articulo 50. Salud Sexual y Reproductiva. Todos los niños y adolescentes tienen derecho a ser informados y educados, de acuerdo a su desarrollo, en salud sexual y reproductiva para una conducta sexual y una maternidad y paternidad responsable, sana, voluntaria y sin riesgos. Articulo 58. ''Disciplina Escolar Acorde con los Derechos y Garantías de los Niños y Adolescentes. La disciplina escolar debe ser administrada de forma acorde con los derechos, garantitas y deberes de los niños y adolescentes. En Consecuencia:' e) Se prohíbe las sanciones por causa de embarazo de una niña o adolescente; El retiro o la expulsión del niño o adolescente de la escuela, plantel o instituto de educación solo se impondrá por las causas expresamente establecidas en la Ley, mediante el procedimiento administrativo aplicable, los niños y adolescentes tienen derecho a ser reinscritos en la escuela, plantel o instituto donde reciben educación, salvo durante el tiempo que hayan sido sancionados con expulsión. '''Artículos de la constitución: Articulo 75 ''El Estado protegerá a las familias como asociación natural de la sociedad y como el espacio fundamental para el desarrollo integral de las personas. Las relaciones familiares se basan en la igualdad de derechos y deberes, la solidaridad, el esfuerzo común, la comprensión mutua y el respeto recíproco entre sus integrantes. El Estado garantizará protección a la madre, al padre o a quienes ejerzan la jefatura de la familia. Los niños, niñas y adolescentes tienen derecho a vivir, ser criados o criadas y a desarrollarse en el seno de su familia de origen. Cuando ello sea imposible o contrario a su interés superior, tendrán derecho a una familia sustituta, de conformidad con la ley. La adopción tiene efectos similares a la filiación y se establece siempre en beneficio del adoptado o la adoptada, de conformidad con la ley. La adopción internacional es subsidiaria de la nacional. ''Artículo 76. La maternidad y la paternidad son protegidas integralmente, sea cual fuere el estado civil de la madre o del padre. Las parejas tienen derecho a decidir libre y responsablemente el número de hijos e hijas que deseen concebir y a disponer de la información y de los medios que les aseguren el ejercicio de este derecho. El Estado garantizará asistencia y protección integral a la maternidad, en general a partir del momento de la concepción, durante el embarazo, el parto y el puerperio, y asegurará servicios de planificación familiar integral basados en valores éticos y científicos. El padre y la madre tienen el deber compartido e irrenunciable de criar, formar, educar, mantener y asistir a sus hijos e hijas, y éstos tienen el deber de asistirlos cuando aquél o aquella no puedan hacerlo por sí mismos. La ley establecerá las medidas necesarias y adecuadas para garantizar la efectividad de la obligación alimentaria. Artículo 77.''' '''Se protege el matrimonio entre un hombre y una mujer, el cual se funda en el libre consentimiento y en la igualdad absoluta de los derechos y deberes de los cónyuges. Las uniones estables de hecho entre un hombre y una mujer que cumplan los requisitos establecidos en la ley producirán los mismos efectos que el matrimonio. ''Artículo 78''. ''Los niños, niñas y adolescentes son sujetos plenos de derecho y estarán protegidos por la legislación, órganos y tribunales especializados, los cuales respetarán, garantizarán y desarrollarán los contenidos de esta Constitución, la ley, la Convención sobre Derechos del Niño y demás tratados internacionales que en esta materia haya suscrito y ratificado la República. El Estado, la familia y la sociedad asegurarán, con prioridad absoluta, protección integral, para lo cual se tomará en cuenta su interés superior en las decisiones y acciones que les conciernan. El Estado promoverá su incorporación progresiva a la ciudadanía activa y creará un sistema rector nacional para la protección integral de las niñas, niños y adolescentes.'' Artículo 79. Los jóvenes y las jóvenes tienen el derecho y el deber de ser sujetos activos del proceso de desarrollo. El Estado, con la participación solidaria de las familias y la sociedad, creará oportunidades para estimular su tránsito productivo hacia la vida adulta y en particular la capacitación y el acceso al primer empleo, de conformidad con la ley. Artículo 80. El Estado garantizará a los ancianos y ancianas el pleno ejercicio de sus derechos y garantías. El Estado, con la participación solidaria de las familias y la sociedad, está obligado a respetar su dignidad humana, su autonomía y les garantizará atención integral y los beneficios de la seguridad social que eleven y aseguren su calidad de vida. Las pensiones y jubilaciones otorgadas mediante el sistema de seguridad social no podrán ser inferiores al salario mínimo urbano. A los ancianos y ancianas se les garantizará el derecho a un trabajo acorde a aquellos y aquellas que manifiesten su deseo y estén en capacidad para ello. Artículo 81. Toda persona con discapacidad o necesidades especiales tiene derecho al ejercicio pleno y autónomo de sus capacidades y a su integración familiar y comunitaria. El Estado, con participación solidaria de las familias y la sociedad, les garantizará el respeto a su dignidad humana, la equiparación de oportunidades, condiciones laborales satisfactorias, y promoverá su formación, capacitación y acceso al empleo acorde con sus condiciones, de conformidad con la ley. Se les reconoce a las personas sordas el derecho a expresarse y comunicarse a través de la lengua de señas venezolanas. Artículo 86.'' '''Toda persona tiene derecho a la seguridad social como servicio público de carácter no lucrativo, que garantice la salud y asegure protección en contingencias de maternidad, paternidad, enfermedades, invalidez, enfermedades catastróficas, discapacidad, necesidades especiales, riesgos laborales, pérdida de empleo, desempleo, vejez, viudedad, orfandad, vivienda, cargas derivadas de la vida familiar y cualquier otra circunstancia de previsión social. El Estado tiene la obligación de asegurar la efectividad de este derecho, creando un sistema de seguridad social universal, integral, de financiamiento solidario, unitario, eficiente y participativo, de contribuciones directas o indirectas. La ausencia de capacidad contributiva no será motivo para excluir a las personas de su protección. Los recursos financieros de la seguridad social no podrán ser destinados a otros fines. Las cotizaciones obligatorias que realicen los trabajadores y las trabajadoras para cubrir los servicios médicos y asistenciales y demás beneficios de la seguridad social podrán ser administrados sólo con fines sociales bajo la rectoría del Estado. Los remanentes netos del capital destinados a la salud, la educación y la seguridad social se acumularán a los fines de su distribución y contribución en esos servicios. El sistema de seguridad social será regulado por una ley orgánica especial. 'Ley para la protección de la familia, la maternidad y la paternidad '' ''Artículo 18.El Estado desarrollará programas dirigidos a garantizar asistencia y protección integral a la maternidad y a la paternidad, de conformidad con la Constitución de la República Bolivariana de Venezuela y la ley. '''''Planificación familiar y educación sexual Artículo 19.''El Estado atenderá, a través del sistema educativo y el Sistema Público Nacional de Salud, la promoción y difusión de programas sobre derechos y deberes sexuales y reproductivos; y educaci ón sexual dirigidas a niños, niñas, adolescentes, adultos y adultas. Estas iniciativas deberán incluir la información y el acceso a métodos y estrategias para la planificación familiar y para el ejercicio de una sexualidad sana y responsable. ''Ley sobre la violencia contra la mujer y le familia Artículo 1: Objeto de la Ley. Esta Ley tiene por objeto prevenir, controlar, sancionar y erradicar la violencia contra la mujer y la familia, así como asistir a las víctimas de los hechos de violencia previstos en esta Ley. Artículo 2°: Derechos protegidos. Esta Ley abarca la protección de los siguientes derechos: El respeto a la dignidad e integridad física, psicológica y sexual de la persona; La igualdad de derechos entre el hombre y la mujer; La protección de la familia y de cada uno de sus miembros; y Los demás consagrados en la Ley Aprobatoria de la Convención Interamericana para Prevenir, sancionar y Erradicar la Violencia Contra la Mujer «Convención de Belem Do Pará». Artículo 16°: Amenaza. El que amenace a la mujer u otro integrante de la familia a que se refiere el artículo 4o. con causarle un daño grave e injusto, en su persona o en su patrimonio, será castigado con prisión de seis (6) a quince (15) meses. Artículo 17°: ''Violencia física. El que ejerza violencia física sobre la mujer u otro integrante de la familia a que se refiere el artículo 4o. de esta Ley o el patrimonio de estas, será castigado con prisión de seis (6) meses a dieciocho (18) meses, siempre que el hecho no constituya otro delito. Si el hecho a que se contrae este artículo se perpetrare habitualmente, la pena se incrementará en la mitad. ''Artículo 18°: Acceso carnal violento. Incurrirá en la misma pena prevista en el artículo 375 del Código Penal, el que ejecute el hecho allí descrito que en perjuicio de su cónyuge o persona con quien haya vida Roles: Gleisy nuñez: Cordinadora'' ''Barbara lugo:' Tesorera ''Kevinson zuñiga: Moderador '' Jhonder betancourt: '''Operario ''Diannuelis paez: Secretaria'' ''Bibliografía: http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Planificaci%C3%B3n_familiar http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/M%C3%A9todo_anticonceptivo frame|Arbol del porblemaArchivo:IMG0158A.jpg Archivo:IMG0159A.jpg